Subtle Rivalry
by spkdog
Summary: SideStory to "Welcome to Camp Magikarp". Raven Castiel and Raven Rivers have the first name, but they also have a subtle rivalry that was born out of an argument they had 9 years ago. Will they be mature enough to move on, or will they be enemies forever?


Hello, readers! This one-shot is my application to be a co-author to the story, "Welcome to Camp Magikarp". If you haven't read it, you totally should. It's an awesome OC story, and if you act quickly, you might still be able to get your OC in. Anyway, the idea for the application is to write a one-shot with some of the Camp Magikarp characters, so I chose Raven and Raven. If you've read any of my other stories, you would know that I'm supposed to be finishing an original novel over the summer. Just so you know, I am still working on it.

**Subtle Rivalry**

_Raven Castiel's POV_

_...Flashback..._

A young girl skipped along the sidewalk on her way to kindergarten. Raven Castiel watched her from up in his tree. That's when she spotted him.

"Hello, boy-in-the-tree!" the girl greeted. "What's your name?"

Raven slid down the trunk of the tree with perfect balance, his black hair falling over his red and blue eyes. He quickly re-spiked his hair into it's usual spiky state. He observed the young girl. She had dark chocolate brown hair that almost looked black and deep violet eyes.

"Raven," he said flatly, yet with a hint of curiosity.

"Wow!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm Raven, too! You have a girl's name!"

"I do not," Raven said coldly. "It's a name that boys and girls use." Raven could see that this girl was younger than him, maybe by a year or so.

The girl, Raven, had a frustrated look in her eyes, like she should've known that fact already.

"If we got married, we would have the same name," she said.

"Well, yeah, I guess so," he said slowly. She had caught him off-guard with that.

"I've got to get to kindergarten," she said. "I'll meet you here when I'm done." Then, she skipped off.

_...End of Flashback..._

Raven Castiel woke up from his nap in the Lucario Cabin, his Slaking still sleeping beside him. He didn't know why he was dreaming about his first meeting with Raven Rivers, the young girl with his same first name. He couldn't stand that Mismagius camper. The argument that would ensue when she met him again after kindergarten that day was so childish. And she wouldn't let it go! Not that he cared what she thought, anyway.

After that day, he thought he'd never have to see her again. Then, nine years later, they end up at the same camp. Thank God that they weren't in the same cabin! Luckily, he was in Lucario and she was in Mismagius. Ever since they spotted each other on the boat, a subtle rivalry had formed. Not a huge intense rivalry like the one between his counselor, Taro, and her counselor, Lettie, but a simple subtle rivalry where they didn't have to talk to each other.

Raven returned Slaking to his poke-ball and walked outside. He was thinking more about the rivalry between Taro and Lettie when he spotted both of them in the dining area making out.

_Raven Rivers' POV_

_...Flashback..._

Kindergarten was over for the day, and Raven Rivers made her way back to the same tree from earlier. The boy, Raven, amused her in a good way. He might make a good boyfriend when they grow up.

She saw him leaning against the tree, waiting for her. "Hello again, Raven," she greeted.

"Hey," he said.

"You're cute," she admitted. "I think you should marry me when your older."

"Wait a minute, girly," he said quickly. "I'm not interested in girls or marriage."

"Oh, come on," she said in reply. "Then we could both be Raven Rivers."

"Hold up." He stuck his hands out in a motion that said "stop". "It's the guy's name that gets used when people get married. You would be Raven Castiel.

"Not always! Sometimes the girl's name gets used!" she pointed out. "Besides, my name is way prettier than yours. No way would I ever be Raven Casti-ool."

"Castiel," he corrected. "Rivers is a stupid girly name. I would never use it."

Raven Rivers got all red in the face. "I hope I never see you again, you jerk!" She stomped away angrily. How could she have ever thought positively about him?

_...End of Flashback..._

Raven Rivers strolled across the camp aimlessly, thinking about Raven Castiel. Ok, sure, it was kind of stupid that they were arguing about whose last name they would use if they got married, but that didn't change the fact that through that argument, she discovered something about him. Raven Castiel was a huge insensitive jerk. Why did he have to come to the same camp as her?

She strolled by the dining area and spotted her counselor, Lettie, and his counselor, Taro, kissing. Passionately, she might add. Raven was shocked. Lettie had had a major rivalry against anyone from the Lucario cabin, especially Taro.

Raven shifted her view to see what was beyond Taro and Lettie's kissing fest. Sure enough, there was Raven Castiel stand straight across from her on the other side of the dining area, eyes wide in shock, also staring at Taro and Lettie. He quickly met her gaze, and they shared an "I-didn't-know-about-this-either" look. Castiel made his way over to where she was standing.

Raven suddenly got a dangerous idea. She didn't know how it would float with the other Raven, but it was worth a shot. "Raven," she began. "If Taro and Lettie can forget their huge rivalry and kiss like that, maybe we can forget our subtle rivalry and use a hyphen."

"A hyphen?" he asked.

"Raven Castiel-Rivers," she replied. Raven could feel her face reddening as she said the words. She wasn't at all sure how he would respond.

"Yeah, that could work," he said nonchalantly. "But let's just try dating before we discuss the legalities."

Raven smiled. "Ok."

He didn't smile.

"Aren't you happy about the arrangement?" Raven asked him.

"Yeah," he said. "I like not to smile."

She giggled, glad the argument was finally behind them.

**The End**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I had to use "he said/she said" a lot instead of "Raven said", what with them both being Raven.


End file.
